Maximilian Renard
Maximilian Renard is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita. In Twilight Crystal, he was an ex-soldier who defected from Zirconia's Army, having witnessed many unnecessary killings while under its command. Now a mercenary who only takes jobs for a right place, he originally sought Cynthia to bring into custody but slowly realizes his wrongdoings when the Seer has connections to his sister and her family, and ultimately finds himself helping other outcasts protecting her from both warring countries as they planned to restore peace to their war-ravaged world. His cold and aloof personality served as a facade for a deep sadness he holds inside. Appearance Battle Maximilian Renard Wind Assassin – Uses speed and cunning to disable his opponents. ---- Bravery Attacks HP Attacks Brave to HP Attacks EX Mode Maximilian's Ex Mode is Aura of Garmr, where an aura of wind in the shape of a wolf surrounds Maximilian's weapon. He gains the abilities "Gust of Soul", which increases Maximilian's running speed, and "Moonlit Might", which summons daggers of wind to fly at the opponent whenever he executes a Bravery attack, dealing Bravery damage. Maximilian also gains a new HP attack, Monsoon, triggered by pressing R + on the ground or in mid-air. Maximilian vanishes into wind, reappearing above and behind the opponent. Maximilian can then immediately use another Bravery or HP attack. Maximilian's Ex Burst is Death Bringer. Maximilian hits the opponent with a punch to the gut, before engulfing them in a massive tornado. Maximilian then vanishes into wind before reappearing with a slash from his okatana several times, the player having to press both a button and directional arrow every time. Upon a successful Ex Burst, countless throwing knives a thrown into the tornado and hit the opponent, before Maximilian creates a burst of wind that pushes the opponent further into the Ex Burst vortex. Upon failure, Maximilian vanishes into wind before reappearing next to the opponent, and he cuts the opponent's neck with his okatana. Equipment Maximilian's Weapons: swords, daggers, katana, spears, axes, thrown weapons, and grappling weapons. Maximilian's Armor: parrying arms, cloaks, bangles, helms, bandanas, clothing, light armor, and chestplates. Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories } | |LUK+4 |Shop, Duel Colosseum Lunar Whale Course |- !bgcolor="#337700"| | |LUK+4 |Battlegen from the John Friend Card |- !bgcolor="#337700"| |N/A |LUK+1 |Battlegen |- !bgcolor="#337700"| |N/A |LUK+2 |Battlegen |- !bgcolor="#337700"| |N/A |LUK+3 |Battlegen |} Quotes Attacks Encounter *" *" *" *" *" — If HP is low *" — If HP is low *" — If opponent is stronger *" — If opponent is stronger *" — If opponent is weaker *" — If opponent is weaker Victory *"" * *" *" *" — If HP is low *" — If HP is low * — If opponent is stronger *" — If opponent is stronger *" — If opponent is weaker * — If opponent is weaker Defeat *" *" *" *" *" *" * — If opponent is stronger * — If opponent is stronger * — If opponent is weaker * — If opponent is weaker Default specific DLC specific Category:Characters Category:Twilight Crystal characters